


Yggdrasil: The World Tree

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sword Art Online, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Avatars, BAMF Loki, Challenges, Danger, Falling In Love, Fight or Die, Good Loki, If you die in the game you die for real, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, New Friends, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Quests, Role-Playing Game, Sassy Loki, TRUST NO ONE, Thor Is a Good Bro, Training, Trapped, Traps, VRMMORPG, Virtual Reality, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: Yggdrasil: The World Tree, has become the hottest new game on the market. Not only is it the very first Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role- Playing Game (VRMMORPG) it's also the first game in existence where players are able to control their avatars through brain waves using the latest gaming technology known as "NerveGear".Chris Hemsworth is apart of the 1000 Beta testers that enters the world of Yggdrasil before all others. With his avatar Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, he meets other players and discover they're trapped in the game, and can't log out until they've beaten all 9 bosses on all the realms, and if they die in the game, they die for real. The fight for survival begins now.





	1. "Congratulations, Beta Tester!"

When the whole world got word of _Yggdrasil: The World Tree_ came out, Chris thought it looked really cool and decided he needed to play it now.

He thought about his chances of becoming a Beta tester, and hoped he'd get chosen before it even hits the market so he won't deal with it getting too crowded once everyone else gets their hands on it. And by some miracle, he ended up getting a spot as one of the thousand Beta testers for the game. He doesn't have to work for a couple days, so he's got plenty of time to check it out.

Once he was accepted for Beta testing, he and the other testers were instructed to wait until a specific date and time to log on and create their avatars together. And after all the information they would need was sent to them, now today's they day, and there's five minutes left before they have to connect.

The Aussie got ready, powered up his headset, noticing the blinking light that said it was ready for use. He sent a quick text to his brothers saying he was about to log on and that he'll see them when he can, since they didn't get chosen for it. Three minutes left. He made sure everything was working fine before lying down, his head hitting the soft pillows.

He waited and when it was finally time he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and yelled “Link Start!” into the air. Next thing he knows, his mind is being moved into the digital world, a rush that made his stomach do back-flips.

The game information was brought up, and Chris signed into _YTWT_ , using his beta testing data and info to get in. Then, he was greeted by a different sensation in his body. He was surrounded by darkness and a very eerie silence. He looked around him and realize he was floating and then a bright light suddenly shone on him. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and a booming voice greeted him.

"Congratulations, Beta Tester! You have been selected as one of the many chosen few to experience the world of _Yggdrasil: The World Tree_ , first hand. Please enter your name, select your gender, and create your avatar.

Note that you may pick any class you wish without restrictions, or if you'd like, you may try out our new Self Scan technology, which scans your body and personality to help select the class best fit for you.

If you would like to continue on to normal selection, please say _'Normal Selection.'_ Or if you would like to try our new Self Scan program, please say _'Self Scan'_. If you need more time, say _'Need Time.'_."

Chris figured _what the Hell?_ And after putting in his name and gender, he said "Self Scan."

Then the voice said "You have selected _'Self Scan'_ the scan may take as long as one to five minutes. Please remain still while this task is completed."

He waited as he was scanned and three minutes later, the scan was complete. In front of him, a small screen appeared and _**CHRISTOPHER HEMSWORTH: YOUR IDEAL FIT IS: WARRIOR**_ and the voice said "Congratulations: Christopher Hemsworth. The results of your personality scan has determined that your perfect fit is _**WARRIOR**_.

Feel free to take this time to personalize your warriors appearance and say _'Continue'_ when finished, to enter the world of _Yggdrasil: The World Tree._ Marvel Inc. thanks you for your service and wishes you and all your friends safe travels."

"Please select which realm your avatar hails from."

The Aussie grinned and suddenly more screens appeared. And he saw a smaller version of himself on the screen in front of him. It showed his height, weight, all his body stats, everything. He looked at the list of all the realms to choose from: _Midgard, Asgard, Helheim, Svartalfheim, Niflheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Muspelheim, or Jötunheim._ After a minute of thinking, he thought Asgard sounded like a good one, so he pressed the button labeled _**ASGARD**_.

"Your avatar hails from Asgard. Please select your armor and weapon."

He scrolled through all the different possible Asgardian armor until he saw something that looked good on him on the screen. The suit was of scale-like mail that ran along the arms with metal wrist cuffs, black leather trousers that look like they would be a pain in the ass to wear, black knee-high boots, a flowing red cape, a large, silver winged helmet and six ornamental disks on the chest piece covering the front.

He looked through the list of Asgardian weapons, and he realized he would have no clue how to swing a sword without looking like a bumbling idiot, but the he realized this games main theme was Norse mythology.

His mom used to tell him the different stories like Asgard, the Bifrost, Odin the AllFather, Thor the God of Thunder, Loki the God of Mischief, and remembered Thor's weapon was a magic short-handled war hammer called Mjolnir. It was forged from a dying star and Thor used it to fly and summon lightening and storms and stuff.

So he chose it as his weapon of choice and when he pressed **_CONTINUE_** , it asked **_WHAT IS THE NAME OF YOUR AVATAR?_** And without a second thought, he entered **_THOR_**  and said "Continue" before he was taken away to the world of _Yggdrasil_.


	2. Transcendence/Bug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New world. Possible bug?

When Chris opened his eyes again, he was somewhere new. It was bright and he blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light. Thankfully it dimmed down, and he saw he was in what looked to be a courtyard.

He grinned and that's when he saw he wasn't alone. There had to be a hundred people here so far, all were looking around. These must be some of the Beta testers.

He had no clue where they were, but he wasn't in a rush to find out. So in the meantime, he took in the beautiful scenery around him. More and more players appeared and they all appeared to be having a good time so far, smiles on their faces, Chris could practically feel all the excitement around him.

This was... _Transcendent_. So much better than any other video game or RPG he's ever played, and he hasn't even _done anything_ yet. But just the idea of actually being inside a game, is exciting enough. It was beautiful, and he'll definitely strive to explore every inch of every realm until there's jot a spot left unexplored.

While he walked about the courtyard, being mindful to stay there in case they have to for some opening ceremony thing, he accidentally ran into someone.

He quickly said "Oh God, Sorry Mate!" Flinching at the sound of his voice. His Australian drawl was changed, giving him a sort of more English tone. Maybe it's just from the avatar, but he shook it off.

The guy he ran into chuckled and said "No harm no foul, _Point Break._ " The man winked and smiled at him before asking "You ready for all this, man??"

Chris shrugged and smiled. "Yeah...Just a lot to take in, is all. I'm Chris."

The guy nodded and smiled before leaning over and whispered "Word of advice, Beefcakes. Go by your avatars name. Just safer that way. I'm Robert, but call me Tony."

Robert was much shorter than him, probably 5'8" or 5'9". He looked to be in his late thirties, but had a very lively vibe about him. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a well styled goatee. The Aussie shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you. Call me Thor."

Robert asked "What, like the God of Thunder?"

The Aussie nodded and said "Yeah. So are we supposed to stay here or something, is someone gonna talk to us or something?"

The shorter man shrugged and said "Beats the Hell outta me, man. But uh, you wanna be in a party with me? I need some friends, not great with the Lone Ranger deal, so."

Chris smiled and said "Yeah, sure. What uh...How do I add you? Or do you add me or what?"

Tony showed him how to add people and Tony sent an invitation to 'Thor' which the blond accepted. Then he told Chris that he didn't have to wear his armor all the time and now Chris was in a grey V-Neck with a long dark red coat, black jeans, and combat boots while Tony was wearing grey jeans, a Black Sabbath shirt with a grey long sleeved shirt underneath, and beat up converse. 

#

After some talking, Chris asked "Hey, so if we don't have to stay here after all, you wanna go exploring or something? What do we really do here, anyways? Just hang out?"

Robert shrugged and said "Well, we were promised adventures, treasure hunting, and glorious battles and such. And sorry, but I got a Vegetarian pizza waiting for me, so I'm gonna logout real quick, but I'll be back soon, 'Kay?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah, yeah, sure. Have fun with that Mate, Nice meeting you."

"You too, Handsome. See ya." He brought up his menu and went to logout, but paused. His eyes scanned his screen and then he said "Huh...There's no log out button."

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked "There isn't? Look again, it should be there."

Robert took another look and shook his head. He said "I'm telling you man, it's not there."

The Aussie said "It's at the bottom of the main menu, I saw it earlier…Here, let me check." He opens up to his menu screen and when he checks on the main settings, the logout icon wasn't showing. 

The Aussie furrowed his brows and tried again, but it wasn't there. The smaller man said "See its not there."

Chris felt a little twinge of worry knot up in his gut, and he said "No, it isn't."

Robert said "Well, it's the first day out of Beta. There are bound to be some bugs, I'm sure the server people are freaking out about it by now…No big deal." 

The Aussie nodded and said "I hope so...Otherwise, we will be, too."

Robert- _Tony_ -Chris needs to get used to calling him Tony, huffed and said "Well they better fix it, I don't want that pizza guy eating my food or giving it to someone else!"

Chris asked "So what should we do?"

 _Tony_ sighed and said "Umm...Just hurry and call the Game Master or something, I don't know."

The Aussie said "Just relax. Breathe." He pulled up his menu and looked for a way to call the Game Master and found it in the _Help_ section. He dialed for the Game Master, but it showed no one was picking up. He sighed and tried again a few times, but nothing changed. He said "I tried, but nothing's happening...Maybe this Courtyard is a dead zone, Is there any other way to log out?"

The smaller man rubbed his face and groaned. He said "No, if a player wants to log themselves out, they have to go through the menu."

Chris said "No, no, there's gotta be a backup, there's always something we can do-Hey! Hey, I wanna get out! Log out! _Hey!_ " That knot in him started to tighten, and he was really starting to get worried. 

Tony said "I told you, and I don't think there was anything about an emergency logout in the manuals we got either... _Shit._ "

The blond looked at him like he was crazy and he asked " _You're kidding me??_ Goddammit..I know, I'll just take my helmet off-"

Tony quickly stepped towards him, saying "No, no, don't do that, you can't. Once we're logged in, we can't move our real bodies out there. The NerveGear intercepts anything we tell our bodies to do here."

Chris groaned and asked "Seriously? So what, we just have to wait for them to fix the bug?"

Tony nodded and said "That...Or for someone in the real world to remove the NerveGear for us. Which may or may not work, if you want some reassurance there. But once they get this figured out, I can't wait to get my hands on that pizza." 


	3. Welcome Beta Testers!/Realm 1: Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Beta testers! Trapped. Midgard.

While they were trying to stay calm, the sound of a bell ringing caught all their attention. They all looked to the virtual sky, which the clouds opened up and something came out. It seemed to be a person, but all they could see was a floating cloak, it's body and face covered by a hood.

They couldn't see a face in the cloak, only darkness. It floated above their heads and everyone went quiet while it seemed to look down at them like they were ants. Then it spoke. "Attention, players.  Welcome to my world!"

The was was deep, gruff, and everywhere around him, Chris could hear murmurs asking "My world?" "Is that the Game Master?"

"My name is Thanos. As of this moment, I am the sole being who can control this world."

Some guy near Chris asked "Is that really him?  He must've spent a lot of time on this."

The man, creature, whatever he's supposed to be said "First off I'd like to congratulate you all for being chosen for testing. And by now, I'm sure you have already noticed, that the logout button is missing from the main menu.  But this is not a defect in the game…I repeat..this is not a defect in the game.  It is a feature of _Yggdrasil: The World Tree._ " 

A feature? What kind of stupid fucking feature is that, they have lives, they gotta get back to them. Chris was already starting to regret getting chosen.

Thanos said "That is right, you cannot log out of _YTWT_ yourselves.  And no one on the outside can shutdown or remove the NerveGear from your heads. Any attempt at doing so, and the transmitter inside the NerveGear helmet will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

That made Chris' stomach drop. He said "Oh my God...No, no, that can't be true. This guys nuts!"

Tony said "Actually, he's right...The transmitter's signals work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled it could be enough to fry a brain."

The Aussie asked "Then, if we cut the power-"

Tony said "Sorry gorgeous, but the NerveGear has an internal battery. I looked at it after I got it...We were doomed the second we put those on, _Jesus_..."

Thanos said "Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear.  As a result, two hundred and thirteen players have died, from both this world and the real world.."

Two hundred thirteen?? Chris couldn't believe it.

Thanos said "As you can see, news has spread across the world, reporting all of this, including the deaths of those Beta testers. Thus, you can assume that the danger, of a NerveGear being removed is far from minimal.  

But one thing I want you to remember, and remember this clearly. There originally was supposed to be a method of reviving players who have died, back to the game. But upon your arrivals, that method no longer exist. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost and simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain. 

There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. Right now you have all been brought to the realm of Midgard. The Mortal realm, and the first realm upon your journey. The only way for any of you to escape is to make your way through all nine realms, defeat the Boss on each realm you travel to. Defeat all nine Bosses, and you will clear the game. Finally, for each player that enters this world, I will have added a gift to all your item storages as an...Apology for the inconvenience."

Chris felt his skin get hot and he asked " _Inconvenience???_ You trapped us in this goddamn place!!"

Thanos seemed to not hear him, hut everyone else did, and they were agreeing with him. But the Game Master simply said "Please see for yourself. Once again I would like to thank you all for your service, and I wish you and all your friends safe travels. Good luck." And he disappeared. The sky closed back up and everyone started freaking out.

Chris has never had a panic attack before, but now seems like a wonderful time to start. Robert was freaking out beside him, but Chris blocked that out. He looked around him, seeing all the fear and panic on everyone's faces, heard their screams, but stopped when his eyes focused on one person. 

It appeared to be a man in the distance. He was wearing black leather pants, black knee high boots, and a black cloak lined with green. The hood was up and it obscured half of his face, but left the area just above his lips and down exposed. His face was turned towards Chris, but he wasn't sure if he was looking at him...He probably was since it seemed no one else was looking. 

A sword was sheathed and slung diagonally across his back and then his focused went from Chris to him looking away and bringing up his menu. Chris watched and realized he was looking at the item storage and he couldn't tell what was on the screen, but then when he clicked on it, a good sized scepter with a curved blade and a glowing blue circle of energy on it, was suddenly in the mans grasp. 

He inspected his newfound item before returning it back to his storage, looking over at the Aussie one more time before he too seemingly vanished in thin air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN!!! DRRAAMMMA!!* :DDDDDD.


	4. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony decide to practice their hunting skills.

After their less than friendly greeting with the Game Master and the disappearing man, Chris- _Thor_ \- didn't know what to do now. He finally stopped thinking about the man in the cloak long enough to start listening to Tony again. He was still babbling, hut was on the verge of a panic attack.

The Aussie finally managed to calm him down, and they left the courtyard. The blond found them a place to sit, and they sat down. Thor kept his arm around Tony to keep him calm and he asked "Better now?" While looking at him.

The older man studied him and then nodded. He swallowed and said "Yep. All better...Thanks."

Thor smiled and he wasn't expecting Tony to lean in and kiss him on the lips. His eyes went wide and Tony quickly pulled away, almost as red as Thor's coat. Robert sighed and said "Shit man, I'm sorry...I-I was trying to... _Fuck-_ "

The larger man chuckled and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's alright, I promise." Tony nodded and then sat in awkward silence. Thor fiddled with his hands and looked stared at one of the buildings ahead before asking "Soooo...What do we do now?"

Tony shrugged and asked "Wanna go hunting?"

#

The older man lead Thor out of the main city, ending up in the grass lands filled where God knows what kinds of creatures roamed. Neither of them brought up the awkward kiss, and Tony told him that the main game to hunt in these parts are Boars.

He said hunting Boars and anything else could help build their Hunting skills and could give them some money, which Thor assumes would definitely be needed in this world. 

Thor did remember that these creatures graze merrily and only attack when provoked. Soon they found one and they stopped moving. Tony pulled up his player information with a swipe of his hand, and since they were logged in with Beta accounts, still had all the data they need to get by for now, then they're on their own. Thank God. 

Tony pulled up long, two-handed sword with a black handle and looked over at the Aussie. He asked "You got that hammer thing? i'm assuming since you've picked the God of Thunder, you would have said _'Hammer thing'_."

Thor nodded and opened up his menu and looked for it before finding it. He pressed on the image and suddenly, _Mjölnir_ was in his hands.

The blond held it up and Tony nodded. He said "Good. Now that we got that covered, do you know how to use that thing?"

Thor's eyes went wide, and Tony looked at him dumbfounded. He lowered his sword and asked "You're kidding me, _you don't know how to use it?!?"_

The Aussie frowned at him and said "Oh I'm sorry, Tony. I forgot to study my _'How-To-Play-A-Mythological-Norse-God-In-A-Stupid-Role-Playing-Game-Where-My-Life-Depends-On-It'_ manual last night, so sorry to disappoint you! No I don't fucking know how to use this thing! Do you know how to use it??"

Tony rolled his eyes and said "No, I don't!"

The blond said "Well alright then, don't make me feel bad for not knowing how. Just...Give me a minute to think..."

That's when an idea popped in his head. He remembers his mom telling him when Thor would call upon lightening, he would lift _Mjölnir_ up to the sky, and it would strike down on it, before he'd use it. He held up Mjölnir a little and looked at it, before looking over at Tony.

He said "I think I've got an idea...But if I were you, I'd get a little ways away from me." 

The older man nodded and said "Done deal, I'll be right over here." And quickly scurried a good thirty or fourth feet away. The Aussie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he slowly raised it up towards the sky, squeezing the handle before opening his eyes. 

He blinked and nothing happened. He waited, and still, nothing. He looked over at Tony, who was waiting patiently like him, and he shrugged. Tony cupped his hands around his mouth and said "Maybe you're doing something wrong!"

Thor frowned and asked "How the Hell should I know if I'm doing it-" suddenly a loud crack and a blinding light hit the hammer and Thor jumped as if he was just electrocuted. Which he kinda was, he's guessing? He quickly dropped _Mjölnir_ and watched as it landed on the ground before he heard Tony dying where he was. 

He looked over at him and he had dropped to his knees. He was laughing so hard his face was red, and he was sure he was crying. The blond narrowed his eyes at him while the older man fought to compose himself. He finally said "Oh-Oh man. Oh God...You... _Dude, you should've seen your face!_ " Before he lost it all over again.

He grumbled and went to pick up the fallen hammer when he heard someone laughing behind him. He quickly turned around thinking there was another player around who witnessed Thor practically shitting his pants, but there was no one there and that laughter stopped. The blond searched again and waited, but heard and saw nothing. 

Tony finally managed to calm down, and he held his side. He stood up straight and said "Oh man...Fuck, my ribs hurt...I think I just got a six pack...God, I'll never be able to get your face out of my head, that was great...Alright, you wanna..." He started giggling, but managed to stop and asked "You wanna try again?" 

The Aussie nodded and Tony kept the same distance. Thor gripped _Mjölnir's_ handle tight and prayed he or Tony wouldn't die. Then he'd be remembered as the God of Blunder, the player who electrocuted himself and his friend by accident. 

He exhaled and lifted the hammer once more, faster than the last, and lightening struck on it, thunder cracking. The Aussie shook but kept himself calm while the hot, blinding light continued to hit his weapon. 

Then he looked down at the Boar ahead. It went from chewing on the grass to raising it's head, watching what was happening along with Tony, who was now watching in awe.

Thor kept his sights on the creature before letting moving his arm, pointing _Mjölnir_ out in front of him, and the lightening followed. He let out a long roar as the bolt shot out, Tony ducking for cover as the bolt struck the Boar, drowning out the squeal it let out.

He watched as the animal’s HP lowered to all the way to nothing, and it exploded, little shards of what looked like glass, shooting out when it did. Thor dropped the hammer and the lightening disappeared. They fell into an eerie silence, until Tony poked his head above the tall grass and grinned. 

" _Yeaahh!_ Holy shit, that was awesome!" 

The blond grinned and looked down at the hammer, before looking at where the former creature had stood. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were standing straight up, and goosebumps covered his skin. 

The two laughed and Tony came up to him before they high-fived. Thor asked "So that was it? They just disappear, and that's all?"

The older man shrugged and said "I guess...But each creature you kill, you're supposed to get points or money or whatever, and it helps build up skill. Check your coin, money thingy, or whatever."

The Aussie nodded and checked and he went from having zero gold or solve coins to having ten silver ones. He asked "You don't happen to know how much ten silver coins are worth in this world, do you?"

The older man shrugged again and shook his head. "Beats the Hell outta me, currency in the real world is confusing enough, man. Boars are probably not worth that much here, but I bet if we kill more of them today, we can get some food, and place to sleep for the night."

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the grasslands and killing more Boars until they lost count...Well Thor was the main champion over the grazing creatures, but Tony killed some too. When they checked their finances again, The Aussie had a hundred fifty silver coins and Tony had eighty. 

The sun was setting and they took some time to admire how beautiful the sky looked, before calling it a day and heading back to the city. He didn't even know what city they were in, unless this was just called Midgard and all the cities in it had no names, but the feeling in his gut wouldn't go away. But at least he can try not to think about it for now. 


	5. Rest/Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two rest. Two months go by and nothing has yet to be done about the Midgard Boss, and they're being followed.

It turned out the first night for everyone, everything from food, shelter, to clothes was on the house. But the next day, all freebies are off, no exceptions. 

They found a nice hotel to stay at, had a great meal, even for a virtual world, and Thor hoped it would keep their bodies satisfied. Starving to death wouldn't be a great way to go, especially in this world.

After that, they got their own rooms right next to each other, and Chris decided he needed a bath. After stripping off his clothes he stepped into the porcelain tub, sighing as the hot water from the shower hit his skin.

He had put his long hair up in a messy pony tails while he washed is body, then pulled the hair tie out to wash his hair. 

He thought back to what happened in the fields. The feeling of nothing but white hot, pure electricity inches from here, being blocked by a hammer. He barely felt a thing, but he could still feel the adrenaline shooting up and down his spine. Then he thought about the strange laughter he heard behind him when Tony was laughing his ass off, but no one was there.

Maybe some player got an invisibility cloak, if that existed in this game. Hell, it's an _RPG_ , why wouldn't invisibility cloaks be a trend here? Maybe it was the guy he saw after the Thanos introduced himself. He just disappeared into thin air, the blond had seen it with his own eyes. Maybe that was him. 

But he decided to forget about that and when he was finished, pulled on some clean underwear and pajama pants before heading back into the other room. 

He could hardly sleep that night. How could he? How could anyone, especially when they find out they got trapped in a game where if they die in the virtual world, they're dead in the real world? Nobody. Unless they were completely out of their minds.

#

It's been almost two months, and no one has even come close to figuring out how to defeat the Midgard Boss. Right now Tony and Thor were at a "meeting" in what looked to be an old outdoor play theater, half listening to some guy venting. But the Aussie thinks the guy is trying to rally the very little people there, to go find the Midgard Boss, and beat it.

The guy was tall, blond, wearing red and blue, and had the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito. He had a strong, heroic  _'Hey-Let's-All-Stand-Up-And-Fight-Together!- And-Let's-Not-Forget-The-Little-Guy!'_  type feel to him, which was kinda nice. Then some other guy showed up and started blaming the Beta testers.

The Dorito guy sighed and said "Bucky, I told you, it isn't their fault." Pinching he bridge of his nose as the Bucky guy came to stand beside him. The Bucky guy was tall, beefy, long brunette hair, a seemingly permanent frown, and a metal left arm. Not to mention he's got thighs that could crack skulls.

The Brute cleared at him and said “The day this stupid game started up, all the beta testers up and vanished, leaving all us new guys to fend for ourselves! They took all the good hunting grounds and quests, sucking up the XP's like it was nothing!

They were the only one’s getting stronger in this stupid game, while we don't get shit! No wonder almost all of them are gone, they're so selfish and think they're so high any mighty, now almost all of them are dead now!

Hell, you know what? I bet there are some of them here, right now as we speak! Come out and show yourselves! I think you should give up all your winnings, and your money! Spread it out evenly, c'mon!”

A girl stood up and said “If I may interject...The way I see it, you want the ex-beta testers to come out and give up all their hard earned money and winnings, because some rookies are having a little temper tantrum fit, just like you are? Really James, I thought you were better than this.”

The girl was very pretty. English accent, pale flawless skin, forties style Pin Up hair. Yet she looked like she could snap a guys neck without breaking a sweat. But it was clear she knew the guy.

“Well how about instead of acting like a child who hasn't learned the concept of sharing, why don't we discuss these?" She asked before holding up a small book. Guide books. She asked “Do you know who was handing these books out on the very first day? These Guide books were being handed out by some of the ex-beta testers.

Everyone had equal access to this information. And still, a lot of people died. That’s not the Beta tester’s faults. That’s the people who died trying to bite off more than they could chew, and nothing else. Do you still think the Beta testers are to blame, James?”

Everyone looked at Bucky, or whatever his name is, and he just looked at the floor before walking back to his seat. The Dorito guy nodded at her and smiled saying "Thank you, Peggy."

#

The rest of the meeting went on and the main topic was a rumor going around that either a Guild or just some solo player, may have found the Boss' lair. And now, everyone wants to find him or her and help them take it down so they can finally leave this Goddamn realm. Once a realm has been cleared, the players can go back to it as many times as they'd like until the whole game is cleared.

Thor and Tony were now wandering about the city, talking about the possible Boss finder. Tony said "I wonder what it'll look like...I hear they're all big and bad and ugly as Hell...I'm kinda pumped for it "

The blond chuckled and said "Yeah you say it now, but wait until you're _actually_ face to face with it."

The older man realized this and said "Yeah, that's true...But hey we might not even have to worry about it, anyone's Guild could take the ugly bastard down, so easy peasy lemon- _Ow!_ Thor- _Hey!_ What are you-"

The blond clamped his hand over Tony's mouth, silencing him before looking around. Since day one, Thor's always had this feeling...A _presence_ is a better word for it. Since the mysterious laughter from their first hunting trip, he's felt like someone's been watching and following them.

He listened and heard nothing. He looked around and saw nothing. But he _knows_ someone is here, he can _feel_ it. He then turned back to a still confused Tony and whispered "We're being followed."

He took his hand off of the older mans mouth and Tony whispered "Are you sure? Wait, _how would you know??_ " 

Thor signaled for him to stay quiet and he slowly got out _Mjölnir_ , and readied it. He hasn't fought against anyone yet, but just because they're in a game, doesn't mean there wouldn't be players out to kill you. Especially with this nightmare. 

The sun had gone down, and thankfully they all had the ability to have the same kind of night vision animals have or else they would probably be screwed at some point.

They slowly walked together, keeping Tony right beside him, and while he was looking around, he spotted someone jumping from a rooftop. He watched as they dropped down, and he said "There! Hey!" 

They started running after them and Thor saw it was someone wearing leather pants and....A black cloak lined with green. As the person rounded the corner of a building, they were about to do the same when the person came out and swung. Thor managed to pull Tony down just in time before their necks could meet the persons sword, and they dropped to their knees in a sort of power-slide on the pavement, while the sword chopped the air.

The two got back up and Thor kicked the person back, their attacker quickly composing themselves before Thor went in to swing at him with _Mjölnir_ , missing him but receiving a jab at his ribs with their elbow when they ducked down. 

Tony stood there not knowing what to do, but got his sword, raising it before charging st the guy, but with a quick wave of their hand, Tony was thrown back, landing on the ground with an _'Oof!'_

Thor gritted his teeth and brought his knee up, getting their attacker in the face. It caused him to fall back, landing on his side, and Thor went to kick away the guys sword, but the attacker kicked hard at the side of his knee causing Thor to cry out when he felt something shatter.

He held his injured knee and dropped to the ground and cried out again. Suddenly he felt the tip of a sword under his chin, gently persuading him to look up. His eyes fixed up at the man and watched as he pulled his hood off, moonlight suddenly shining on flawless, creamy white skin.

The man looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. His hair was to his shoulders, black as the shadows around them. His blue eyes shone down at him and he had the slightest smirk on his face.

The two stared at each other until the man sighed and said "Here's a quick tip. If you realize you're being followed, don't let your pursuer know that you're onto them by screaming at them and running around like an idiot the way you and your friend just did...Secondly, the most valuable piece of information to remember when fighting an enemy...Is to never. Lose. Focus. Not even for a second. It may just cost you your life..." He broke away from Thor's eyes and looked down before looking back up. "Or in your case, your shin." 


	6. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony meet Loki. Loki helps heal Thor, and some big news!,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Tom actually having Loki's personality, minus all the lying and the murderous desire.

Thor fought to control his breathing while the pain in his knee grew stronger. The slightest shifting hurt so bad, but the man would probably kill him if he moved the slightest inch. Tears blinded him as he looked at the man, contemplating all the fun ways he would like to kill him, if he was healed.

Their eyes met again, and Thor hoped the man could see all the rage bubbling inside his, it would he hard for anyone to miss. The man broke their gaze by turning and putting his sword back in it's sheath. He said "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Thor chuckled and asked "What...What makes you _possibly_ think I'll be fine??"

The man turned and looked back at him a little and said "Because you're going to heal right...about-"

" _GAHHH!_ " The Aussie cried out when he felt the broken bones shifting, until suddenly, the pain had just vanished. He opened his eyes and blinked before looking up at him.

The man was looking back at him, rolling his eyes before saying "Well go on, stand up." The blond hesitated, but slowly stood up, ready for pain to come back, but felt nothing. As if it never happened. 

He extended his leg, examining it, before looking back up. The man said "There. Good as new."

In the distance Tony said "Uhhh sorry to interrupt, but Thor?" Thor turned and looked back at Tony, who was currently on his back, with the same man above him, pointing his sword at Tony's face. Tony had his hands up in defense and he said "In case you didn't already notice...But I think there's two of him. Just a theory, can't be sure."

The man above Tony suddenly disappeared, an apparent illusion. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and looked around behind getting up. The man said "Sorcery. It can be very fun once you've gotten the basics down-" and was cut off by Thor grabbing him by his throat and backing them up until the mans back was thrown up against a brick wall.

He may be fast and has a Hell of a kick, but his body is much leaner, and the Aussie could easily throw him around like a ragdoll. He tightened his grip on the Sorcerer's throat and the man said "I wouldn't...I wouldn't do that if I were you." While he struggled to breathe.

The Aussie leaned in and asked "And why shouldn't I?" 

The man chuckled and said "I can break something more adventurous if you'd like.." A grin slowly spreading across his face.

Tony said "Yeah no, I wouldn't flirt right now if I were you, Pal."

He tightened his grip a little more and the man stopped smiling. He heaved and said "P-Please...I'm so-I'm sorry... _Please._ " Thor narrowed his eyes but finally released him.

The Sorcerer gasped and hunched over, coughing while he felt Oxygen fill his lungs again. Thor pointed  _Mjölnir_ at him and asked "Who are you? Why have you been following us?"

The man finally stood up straight and looked at him. He held up a finger and said "Just a moment, please." Next thing he knows, the Sorcerer creates an energy around them, like a barrier from the rest of the world.

He said "This will protect us. No one sees us, no one hears us, in this barrier, we don't exist...I'm very paranoid and would like to not have anyone knoe what we're talking about. Now...My name is Loki. As you know, I am a Sorcerer. And I'm one of the Beta testers, just like you...And I haven't been following you...Okay, maybe I have, but more like _observing._ "

The Aussie chuckled and asked " _Observing?_  You've been stalking us! Tell me the truth or so help me God, I'll-"

The smaller man got in the Aussie's face and pointed his finger at him. " _That is the truth!_ " He hissed. He kept his eyes on the blonds and said "Since you first saw me in the courtyard on day one, I've followed you. I've watched you without ever being detected, and might I say, you two are complete and utter _morons._ " 

Thor said "I can't tell you how much we like we right now, please, do continue. How are we morons?" 

The Sorcerer rolled his eyes and asked "You're joking, right?" He studied the Aussie's face until he sighed and said "Okay, you're not joking. But come on, it's no secret just how stupid you two are! Running around the grasslands like children, playing _Zap the Bacon_ with the Boar, making yourselves a glowing beacon for the rest of this world! 

No one has done a thing to find the Boss of this realm, and if they did, they obviously didn't try hard enough. The rest are all running scared, and then there's you two...Did you even know there have been players that wanted to kill you and some that actually _tried?_ But they obviously failed and no longer exist, _BECAUSE OF ME!"_

The two looked at him in shock and no one dated say a word until Tony uttered "Bullshit." 

Loki quickly glared at Tony, saying "It's the truth. While you two wandered around this Godforsaken realm doing nothing but killing Boar and prattling like schoolgirls, you have been pursued by other players of my class and others. Why you two, I do not know, honestly I wouldn't waste my time trying to kill you two, you're not that much of a threat, really-"

" _Loki!_ " Thor warned. 

The Sorcerer put his hands up in defense and said "I know, I know, just speaking the truth. I don't know why the wanted to kill you, but I knew they would, and I did what I had to."

"So you murdered them?"

"They were going to kill you. And most of them were murderers, based off their stats...At least that helps me sleep better at night and guilt doesn't weigh too heavy on my chest...I killed them, and I've kept others off your trail...But maybe if you two weren't so exposed like that, I wouldn't have had to do so!"

Tony asked "Well excuse us for trying to make the best of a bad situation there, Princess!"

Loki made it over to Tony in three large steps and chuckled. He asked "So instead of trying to find the Boss for every realm, kill them, and get out of this nightmare, which would be the smartest solution that even the most simple minded creature in any universe would make, you decide to do nothing but chase all the little piggies in the fields?? At least when I'm not following you two idiots, I've actually explored this realm, and I have seen almost every inch of it! I've made use of myself!"

"Listen here dickhead-"

" _ENOUGH!_ " The blond yelled, which made them both look at him. 

Thor took a step closer and pointed _Mjölnir_ at the Sorcerer, in a way that wouldn't call upon any lightening. He took another step, keeping his eyes on Loki. If he didn't want to strangle him or smack the shit out of him, he might just think Loki is beautiful.

And honestly, he is. He may he leaner than Thor, but he's far from weak. His eyes were bright, and the way they glowed in the moonlight, sent chills down the Aussie's spine.

His body was strong, from what he could tell through his clothes. He had beautiful legs, long, elegant hands that held the power to do anything the Sorcerer's put his mind to. Long, thick hair that he just wanted to yank for Loki being so irritating, and a voice that could soothe anyone to sleep.

He's heard plenty of English accents, some nice, some very annoying, depending on where one would grow up in, but his? His was perfect, smooth, and the way he talks, besides the belittling, indicates he's Silver-tongued, but also witty. 

But for now Thor kept his focus and then asked "Are you the one?...Did you find the Midgard Bosses lair?"

The Sorcerer lifted his chin, putting his hands behind his back. A small smile played at his lips and he didn't take his eyes of the blond as he took a step forward, stopping before saying "Perhaps."


	7. The Tale of Jörmungandr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And why would I help you? Loki tells the two the tale of Jörmungandr: The Midgardian Serpent.

_"Perhaps."_  

The Aussie and Tony looked at each other and quiet fell over them again. Their eyes then went back to the Sorcerer and Thor said "Tell us everything."

The man, who still held his head high, narrowed his eyes and asked "And if I don't?"

The blond tightened his grip on his weapons handle and he said "Then I'll persuade you."

The man chuckled and said "You don't scare me. I've seen you two in action."

Tony said "That's the good side...And this is just my opinion, but if I were you, I wouldn't piss the big guy off."

Loki barely looked at Tony and his eyes went back to Thor. He said "I don't owe you anything. and killing me won't exactly help your situation...But if you must, I'd prefer quick and painless, but hey, whatever suits you best."

Thor said "We won't kill you...But we would like to help you."

The Sorcerer furrowed his brows and his eyes moved about the barrier before asking "Help me...With what, exactly?"

The Aussie asked "You've found the boss, Yes?"

The Brit nodded and said "Okay, yes, I have. And your point is?"

Thor narrowed his eyes and asked "Which means you want to kill it, right?"

The Sorcerer grinned and laughed as if Thor told a great joke and he asked "Who said I want to kill it? Did I ever say I wanted to kill it?"

Tony furrowed his brows and said "Uh yeah, you kinda did, when you were complaining about everyone not doing anything about it."

The Brit sighed and said "Okay, maybe I do...But what makes you think I'd want to work with you two? You whose best skills are killing Boar, eating, sleeping, and talking." He stepped closer untik he was about a foot away from Thor, watching as he ran his fingertips along the hammer, before fixing his gaze up at the blond. 

"Though you've had this weapon since day one, have you truly taken the time to understand it? Unlock all of it's capabilities? Which probably reaches farther beyond calling forth lightening and shocking things."

When the Aussie didn't answer, the Brit snorted a little and said "Of course not. It ceases to amaze me that you two have made it this far in the game, very impressive, really."

The blond was losing his patience, but he focused on staying calm. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He exhaled and said "Please...Just tell us what.You. _Know._ " 

He opened his eyes again and the Brit smiled. He nodded and said "Well, since you said _'please'_...When I was maybe ten or eleven, I had an obsession with mythology. Greek, Norse, id you could name it, I most likely knew it.

There was one story in particular that I think matches with the Boss for this realm. It's name is Jörmungandr: The Midgardian Serpent of the Seas. Now there are many large creatures affiliated with Norse mythology, but this one, _ooooh_ , this one...This one has got to be the biggest and baddest. 

Jörmungandr's name means “Earth Necklace,” which is appropriate because he is so large, he can wrap his entire body around Midgard, which in Norse Mythology translates to the entire planet of Earth, and even hold the end of it's tail in it's mouth. It's mouth is lined with teeth dripping and has a large enough mouth to swallow anything whole, even a Giant, depending on your definition of Giant.

Though he may seem very frightening, it's said it displays little intelligence and has no particular allegiances, although is Archenemy is one of the sons of Odin...The God of Thunder himself, _Thor_." He paused and looked at Thor, and Tony gave Thor a look that he could only describe as _'Yikes. Sucks to be you, Pal.'_

"It spends most of it's time deep in the depths of the ocean, but when surfaced, you could imagine it would be a tad grumpy.

Our reptilian friend just so happens to be one of the children of Loki, the god of Mischief and Lies-" he stopped when he saw they were looking at him funny. The Brit rolled his eyes and said "Not _me_ , you idiots, the _real_ , well the _Mythological_ Loki...And Angroboda, one of his lovers, who happens to be a Giant...I think...Anyways, it inherited it's size from it's mother and his destructive, chaotic tendencies from his father, but is more powerful than both.

Loki and Angroboda have two other children I think, but they're not important right now. Prophecies claim that Thor and Jörmungandr are supposed to battle it out during Ragnarök, the end of times for either the Norse Gods, or the end of everything.

When the AllFather Odin found out about Loki and Angroboda’s children, he was enraged and frightened by them. So, he decided to make all of them outcasts, hurling Jörungandr into the ocean, and did whatever else to Loki's other children, again, unless we encounter them, they are of no importance at this moment.

But...I think Jörungandr is the Boss for Midgard...And I believe I may have stumbled onto the possible area in which it dwells...That's all I know. Or well at least all I'm willing to share with you, Since I still don't trust you." 

Thor glared at the Brit, but nodded and said "Alright...Wait a minute...If that thing is supposed to come out during Ragnarök, or whatever it's called, wouldn't that mean the end of the game? And possibly everyone in this world _dying?_ "

Loki shrugged and said "This is mythology, Thor...If I had all the answers, well...I wouldn't give them to you. But this is also a virtual world, so maybe we won't have to walk around ringing bells while wearing signs that say _'The End Is Near!'_ and _'Jesus Loves You, Repent Now!'_."

Tony stepped forward and asked "Hang on, so is this Jörung- _The snake thing_ , is it the _Boss_ of all Bosses for this game?"

Loki turned and looked back at Tony and said "I can't be sure...But possibly, yes."

Thor asked "Then why put possibly the most _difficult_ Boss in the game as the first one to beat?" 

Loki thought for a minute before looking back at him. He said "Maybe the Game Master did is so that no one would be able to defeat it...And anyone who tries won't survive, meaning all players would be stuck in Midgard forever.."

The idea of that made the knot from day one reappear, and the blond felt it tighten. He said "No...No, that's not going to happen. It may be almost impossible, but _everything_ has a weakness." He smirked before he could stop himself and he said "And we're gonna find it." 


End file.
